New Moon Soundtrack
by Demi Lupin
Summary: I had to do an AR project it's like a book report and one was a sondtrack and this is what i came up w/ let me kno if u agree or wat u may think is a better song for a certain scene DISCLAIMER: I dont live in a fancy house and i sure don't own new moon SM


AR Project1-7-08

Robyn Carter

Famous Last Words by My Chemical Romance

Now I know  
That I can't make you stay  
But where's your heart?  
But where's your heart?  
But where's your...

And I know  
There's nothing I can say  
To change that part  
To change that part  
To change...

So many  
Bright lights, they cast a shadow  
But can I speak?  
Well is it hard understanding  
I'm incomplete  
A life that's so demanding  
I get so weak  
A love that's so demanding  
I can't speak

I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home

Can you see  
My eyes are shining bright  
'Cause I'm out here  
On the other side  
Of a jet black hotel mirror  
And I'm so weak  
Is it hard understanding  
I'm incomplete  
A love that's so demanding  
I get weak

I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home

I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home

These bright lights have always blinded me  
These bright lights have always blinded me  
I say

I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead

(How can I see, I see you lying) 'Cause I see you lying next to me  
(How can I see, I see you lying) With words I thought I'd never speak  
(How can I see, I see you lying) Awake and unafraid  
(How can I see, I see you lying) Asleep or dead

'Cause I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead

'Cause I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead

I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
(Or dead)  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home  
(Or dead)  
I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
(Or dead)  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home  
(Or dead)  
I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
(Or dead)  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home  
---I chose this song because it describes how Bella feels when Edward tells her he doesn't want her anymore. She basically was pleading for him to stay but he wouldn't and when it says " I am not afraid to keep on living, I am not afraid to walk this world alone" and "Nothing you can say can stop me going home" it basically describes what Edward is feeling when he tells her that he doesn't love her.---

2. My Immortal by Evanescence

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

_[Chorus:_  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

_[Chorus_

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

_[Chorus_

---I chose this song because this explains how Bella wished Edward would disappear like he said he would. She loved him but he left yet he's still there to her and the song says "and if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave cause your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone" and that's how Bella feels like everything reminds her of him.---

Bring Me to Life by Evanescence

how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead

all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)

---I chose this song because this is when Bella starts hanging out Jacob and she tells him about Edward and how she feels and inside she's hoping that Jacob will fill in the pieces that Edward's ripped out.---

4. In Pieces by Linkin Park

Telling me to go  
But hands beg me to stay

Your lips say that you love  
Your eyes say that you hate

There's truth in your lies  
Doubt in your faith  
What you build you lay to waste

This truth in your lies  
Doubt in your faith  
All I've got's what you didn't take

_[Chorus_  
So I, I won't be the one  
Be the one to leave this  
In pieces

And you  
You will be alone  
Alone with all your secrets  
And regrets

Don't lie  
_[End Chorus_

You promise me the sky  
Then toss me like a stone

You wrap me in your arms  
And chill me to the bone

There's truth in your lies  
Doubt in your faith  
All I've got's what you didn't take

_[Chorus_  
So I, I won't be the one  
Be the one to leave this  
In pieces

And you  
You will be alone  
Alone with all your secrets  
And regrets

Don't lie

So I, I won't be the one  
Be the one to leave this  
In pieces

And you  
You will be alone  
Alone with all your secrets  
And regrets

Don't lie  
_[End Chorus_

---I chose this song for when Bella decides not to keep her promise to Edward (which was to stay safe). Basically she feels as if he's lied to her and she doesn't owe him anything and she won't leave their relationship in pieces by still believing he loves her.---

Pain by 3 Days Grace

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand  
This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you will understand

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Anger and agony  
Are better than misery  
Trust me I've got a plan  
When the lights go off you will understand

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing  
Rather feel pain

I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you're wounded  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
That I'm here to save you  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
I'm always here for you  
I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you'll thank me later

Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain  
---I chose this song because Bella has decided to trust Jacob and be his friend while at the same time deciding to do her first act in not keeping her promise by buying a motorcycle and doing something reckless. The first time they ride them she gets hurt but doesn't notice because the feeling of pain feels good to her. Plus she doesn't want to feel numb anymore.---

Crawling by Linkin Park

_[Chorus:_  
Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real

There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
Consuming/confusing  
This lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
Controlling/I can't seem

_[Bridge:_  
To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before  
So insecure

_[Chorus_

Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me  
Distracting/reacting  
Against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
It's haunting how I can't seem...

_[Bridge_

_[Chorus_

_[Chorus_

---I picked this song because this is how I imagined Jacob feeling as he changed for the first time into a werewolf and afterwards, like he couldn't control himself and he couldn't find himself. And when it started he couldn't figure out what I was and he felt sick.---

Good Friend to Me by Jessica Andrews

There's no doubt you're good lookin' (I'll say)  
And now I see you're lookin' (my way)  
Say you wanna get to know me better  
Show me your side of town  
I feel it when we're walkin' (and I know)  
You're not just into talkin' (oh no)  
I don't wanna lose this new thing  
'Cause it could be a good thing (hello)  
Don't say you love me 'cause I feel it too  
But I don't think I'm ready yet to   
Make that move

So give it just a minute  
Hold tight  
I'm not ready to commit it's my life  
Yeah, you're a real fine guy  
But you're gonna have to try to be  
A good friend to me

You keep on a pushin' (every day)  
Don't realize you're pusin' (me away)  
I wanna tell you slow down (hold up)  
Show me a little real love (wait)  
I know you think you're showin' me that you care  
But right now, baby, I'm not going there

So give it just a minute  
Hold tight  
I'm not ready to commit it's my life  
Yeah, you're a real fine guy  
But you're gonna have to try to be  
A good friend to me

Come on let me hear you say I'm worth it  
You say you'll be my man  
I need a gentleman  
And I'm counting on you

So give it just a minute  
Hold tight  
I'm not ready to commit it's my life  
Yeah, you're a real fine guy  
But you're gonna have to try to be  
A good friend to me

---I chose this song because it describes how Bella is trying to decide if she should pick Jacob now that Edward is gone and she's like well Jacob is going to have to prove himself.---

Shadow of the Day by Linkin Park

I close both locks below the window  
I close both blinds and turn away

Sometimes solutions aren't so simple  
Sometimes good bye's the only way

_[Chorus_  
And the sun will set for you  
The sun will set for you

And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in grey

And the sun will set for you  
_[End Chorus_

In cards and flowers on your window  
Your friends all plead for you to stay

Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple  
Sometimes good bye's the only way

_[Chorus_  
And the sun will set for you  
The sun will set for you

And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in grey

And the sun will set for you

And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in grey

And the sun will set for you

And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in grey

And the sun will set for you  
_[End Chorus_  
---I chose this song because it fits the part where Edward is in Volturi and is about to walk in the sun. Bella is doing everything to stop him and basically Bella is the shadow and she saved Edward by stopping him because if he had gone into the sun the Volturi would have killed him for revealing their secrets.---

What I've Done by Linkin Park

In this farewell  
There's no blood  
There's no alibi  
'Cause I've drawn regret  
From the truth  
Of a thousand lies

_[Pre-Chorus:_  
So let mercy come  
And wash away  
What I've done

_[Chorus:_  
I'll face myself  
To cross out what i've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what i've done

Put to rest  
What you thought of me  
While I clean this slate  
With the hands of uncertainty

_[Pre-Chorus_

_[Chorus_

For what I've done  
I start again  
And whatever pain may come  
Today this ends  
I'm forgiving what I've done!!!

_[Chorus_

What I've done  
Forgiving what I've done  
---I chose this song because it describes how Edward feels while they are with the Volturi and they are deciding whether or not to kill Bella and if he had never lied to her they wouldn't be there so he basically thinking "look at What I've Done."---

In Between by Linkin Park

Let me apologize to begin with  
Let me apologize for what I'm about to say

But trying to be genuine was harder than it seemed  
And somehow I got caught up in between

Let me apologize to begin with  
Let me apologize for what I'm about to say

But trying to be someone else was harder than it seemed  
And somehow I got caught up in between

_[Chorus_  
Between my pride and my promise  
Between my lies and how the truth gets in the way

And things I want to say to you get lost before they come  
The only thing that's worse than one is none  
_[End Chorus_

Let me apologize to begin with  
Let me apologize for what I'm about to say

But trying to regain your trust was harder than it seemed  
And somehow I got caught up in between

_[Chorus_  
Between my pride and my promise  
Between my lies and how the truth gets in the way

The things I want to say to you get lost before they come  
The only thing that's worse than one is none  
The only thing that's worse than one is none  
_[End Chorus_

And I cannot explain to you  
And anything I say or do or plan

Fear is not afraid of you  
But guilt's a language you can understand

I cannot explain to you  
And anything I say or do  
I hope the actions speak the words they can

_[Chorus_  
For my pride and my promise  
For my lies and how the truth gets in the way

The things I want to say to you get lost before they come  
The only thing that's worse than one is

Pride and my promise  
Between my lies and how the truth gets in the way

The things I want to say to you get lost before they come  
The only thing that's worse than one is none  
The only thing that's worse than one is none  
The only thing that's worse than one is none  
_[End Chorus_

---I chose this song because it describes how Edward lied to Bella to save her but because she jumped off a cliff he tried to kill himself because he still loves her even though he told her he didn't because he wanted to save her and now he feels immensely guilty and pained and he made a promise to her but his pride made him feel like he always had to do the right thing so he left and that didn't help so he really can't explain to her what he means or convince her that he's not leaving so he hopes his actions will show it.---


End file.
